


Don’t Go

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Incest, I’m not good at tags sorry lmao, M/M, Smut, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick froze. He swore he heard somebody moan his name. Was that Morty? He put his head up to the door to confirm his suspicions.





	Don’t Go

Rick had a rough landing back on Earth. He'd destroyed most of the front lawn on the way down and he was rolling his eyes thinking about how Jerry would be ranting about it. He had gone to some shithole of a planet to get some Glazorpian crystals, which are some of the best drugs you can get in the galaxy, but he'd just gone and dropped them all on the way back to the ship, making them useless, even worse than some $20 heroin he'd got from a shady looking guy in a dirty alleyway in his high school days. Rough times. He was pretty fucking mad about it, and he sighed as he closed the garage door. He paused as he heard a noise. Rick swore he heard soft moaning coming from somewhere else in the house, but he just shook it off as the shots of Vodka he'd had on the way home taking effect. However, when he walked up the stairs to his room it became more and more apparent that it was, in fact, not the effects of being drunk. Rick froze. He swore he heard somebody moan his name. Was that Morty? Rick hastily walked towards Morty's room and he put his head up against the door to confirm his suspicions.  
"F-fuuuck, Rick, yeahhh~"  
Rick kicked open the door and he went completely red when he saw Morty spread out on the bed stroking his cock.  
“F-fuck, M-morty, holy shit, maybe I should leave you-"  
“N-no, don’t-” Morty whined, “don’t go.” He was breathless, and a thick, dull slapping filled the room. The noise was loud in Rick's ears and his face was getting pinker by the second but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. If Morty didn’t want him to go then he should… probably… help him out...  
He stood in the doorway and wet his lips as he watched the motions of Morty's naked body on the bed—the way his hand moved at a frantic pace, his heavy breathing and tiny moans. Rick had never thought anyone, especially his grandson simply jacking off could be so... hypnotising.  
He went in further and closed the door, walking in so he was beside the bed, leaning over the smaller boy. He could get a better angle from there and he thought that Morty might like it more? He had no idea, but he hoped that it wasn't too intrusive, but in fact, the boy moaned and bucked just that much more, so Rick thought it probably wasn’t a terrible course of action.  
He smirked and sat on the bed, placing his calloused hand on Morty's thigh, slowly going up to Morty's cock.  
“R-rick…” Morty keened softly, making Rick's heart race and his lips twitch.  
"R-rick, I can't, I-I'm so close," Morty gasped as Rick's hand wrapped around his dick.  
"You- you gonna come for Grandpa Rick, like the pretty little w-whore you are, huh?"  
"P-please, please, Rick, let me-"  
"I'll make you feel so-so fucking good, baby, I wanna make you scream, Morty, I'll make you cum real hard for me, babe,” He couldn't handle the sight of the pretty mess called Morty all flushed and moaning for him. Morty was melting under Rick's touch, moaning louder than he ever had and he couldn't take it anymore, he had to-  
He climaxed with a cry, ribbons of white covering Rick and his chest, and then they both went quiet, the only sound in the room was them breathing.  
“Thank you,” Morty mumbled. “That- that was pr-pretty good…”  
He flushed harder and pushed his face into the pillow.  
There was just something about Morty that Rick couldn’t shake. He’d seen the boy naked before, of course, but that had been accidental, and neither of them had made anything of it—or, perhaps Morty had blushed and stammered more than you'd really expect, now that he thought about it.  
This was a whole new level, however. Morty didn’t seem intent to hide, despite his embarrassment. He was doing it on purpose.  
A small smile brushed Rick’s lips. The poor boy was so frustrated, having kept his attraction a secret for who knew how long— and this is how it had culminated.  
“You did so good for me, Mort...” Rick said honestly, looking pleased when Morty peeked a look at him. The younger boy got redder and he moaned into the pillow.  
“Aw jeez, t-thanks, Rick.” Morty said hoarsely a few seconds later.  
Rick shuffled closer to Morty and the boy curled into himself a little more, though still not completely hiding from him. His cheeks were a dull red and Rick knew that he liked it. Morty glanced at him and started to uncover his face. He settled his feet on Rick's side after a moment, tense, but then sighed when Rick put his hand on his thigh, rubbing his skin gently.  
“This is some real fucked up shit we-we're doing here, so tell me; Are you sure this okay with you, Mor-Morty?” he asked, and Morty nodded.  
“Y-yeah, Rick...”  
“Good. You-you let me know if anything I do ever makes you uncomfortable, okay?”  
“I-I will, Rick."  
"Promise, b-babe?"  
Morty's blush intensified. "D-don't call me that, it-it makes me blush," he whispered.  
"Whatever you say, cutie." Morty buried his face into the pillow even more to try and hide his face.  
Rick’s lips twitched.  
He patted him gently and ran his hand up Morty's side, making the boy shiver and whine. Rick swallowed. All he wanted to do was fuck Morty into the mattress, but he would have to save that for another time. The rest of the family would be home anytime soon, and it'd be too risky. They’d be fucked if they were discovered.  
He patted Morty again, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and stood up.  
Morty's toes curled. "Pl-please stay, Rick, I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want, j-just-"  
“Fuck, Morty, you don't know what you-you do to me, baby... the rest of the family are gonna be home soon though. We can't risk getting caught, Mort." Rick told the younger boy.  
"Yeah, but I want you really bad, R-rick. I know y-you want me, jus-" Morty was cut off by Rick's lips smashing against his own. Morty was right; he was all Rick wanted. "You're such a desperate little thing for Grandpa, huh? You want me to fuck you until you scream? You want me to make you cum harder than you've ever done in your life?" Rick whispered in Morty's ear in a rough voice. Morty let out a long whine, bucking up his hips.  
"Please, fuck me Rick, please- wha?" Rick had suddenly pulled off of the younger boy and Morty was confused by the sudden loss of touch. "Well, baby, looks like you'll have to be patient, looks like Jerry's home." Rick smirked and gave Morty a short but sweet kiss on the lips and a wink before he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written in years, so my skills are a little rusty right now. Feedback would really be appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
